Another Vongola Decimo
by SilverLevKingHea
Summary: Vongola Decimo dari dunia pararel berpindah ke dunia dimana Tsuna dan para guardiansnya sedang mengadakan Ring's Battle. Dan musuh-musuh barupun mengancam nyawa kedua Vongola Decimo itu/summary gagal/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

Another Vongola Decimo © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Vongola Decimo dari dunia pararel berpindah ke dunia dimana Tsuna dan para _guardians_nya sedang mengadakan _Ring's Battle_. Dan musuh-musuh barupun mengancam nyawa kedua Vongola Decimo itu/summary gagal/RnR

.

.

.

**Namimori-chuu  
Sawada Tsunahime**

"_Hime_...bagaimana keadaan anda?" Seseorang perempuan berambut perak [Seperti Gokudera hanya saja cukup panjang] nampak berlari kearah kearah seorang perempuan berambut cokelat [Seperti Tsunayoshi hanya saja tidak jabrik dan agak panjang].

"Ah, Hayako-chan. Aku baik-baik saja bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Hayako itu.

"Yo, Tsuna, Hayako! _Ohayou_!" Seru seseorang dibelakang mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam [persis banget dengan Yamamoto].

"Ah, Takeshi-kun..._ohayou_." Sapa balik gadis yang dipanggil Tsuna itu.

"Ceh. Ternyata kau sehat-sehat saja _Yakyuu-baka_." Ucap Hayako melihat kearah Takeshi.

"Ahahahaha, ternyata Hayako mengehawatirkanku ya." Ucap Takeshi tertawa pelan. Seketika Hayako langsung menghantam perut Takeshi menggunakan sikunya dan membuat tawa pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi erangan kesakitan.

"Nah, _hime_. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat kesekolah." Ucap Hayako.

"E-eh? Tapi bagaimana dengan Takeshi-kun?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Biarkan saja _Yakyuu-baka_ itu, _hime_." Ucap Hayako kemudian menarik tangan Tsuna yang hanya bisa _faceplam_.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

Terlihat pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan Takeshi yang masih sedikit meringis kesakitan sembari memasuki kelas itu. Tsunahime melihatnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ta-Takeshi-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Tsuna. Apakah kau tidak menanyainku, Hayako?"

"Malas." Ucap Hayako sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Ucappan simpel yang sudah sering Takeshi dengar, akan tetapi dapat ia lihat semburan merah yang ada diwajah Hayako saat gadis berambut perak itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh pemalu Hayako." Ucap Takeshi sembari tertawa kemudian merangkul Hayako. Yang membuat dia masuk kedalam UKS setelah Hayako menghajar perutnya kembali dengan keras.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan sekejap kelas kembali ribut oleh beberapa murid yang mempunyai gosip-gosip.

**BRAAK**

"Sawada!" Seluruh kelas langsung menengok kearah pintu dan melihat seseorang laki-laki berambut putih [seperti Ryohei, hanya saja ia tidak memakai plester dihidungya.] yang berdiri didepan sana.

"Ada apa, Ryohei-_senpai_?" Tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Kyona mencarimu." Ucap Ryohei to the point.

"Ceh, ada perlu apa wanita _skylark_ itu mencari _Hime_?" Tanya Hayako sembari berdecak pelan.

"Aku tidak tau to the extrim. Hanya saja katanya jika kau tidak tiba dalam 3 menit diakan mengigitmu sampai mati." Tambah Ryohei. Tidak berpikir dua kali Tsuna langsung berlari menuju keruangan Hibari Kyona.

"A-ada apa, Kyona-san?" Tanya Tsuna takut-takut, cewek berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna besi yang cukup tajam menatap kearah Tsuna. Membuat wanita itu merinding dan buru-buru masuk kedalam.

Mari kita tinggalkan Fem!18 dan Fem!27 diruang komite kedisiplinan, yang jelas terdengar suara ketakutan Tsuna yang selalu dideathglare oleh Hibari. Kita berahli kearah UKS yang disana terdapat Takeshi tengah merana sehabis dihajar oleh kekasihnya.

"Hayako..kau begitu kejam kepadaku..." Guman Takesih "Sebenarnya apa salahku padanya, Ryohei-_senpai_?" Saat ini Takeshi tengah ditemani oleh Ryohei, dikarenakan mereka sering mencurahkan isi hati tentang pacar mereka yang Tsundere.

"Hm, Kyona juga sering seperti itu padaku." Ucap Ryohei "Tapi kau tau, dibalik sikapnya dia itu cukup perhatian. Saat melawan Lumiera [*swt*] dan tangan kananku mengalami cedera yang cukup parah, ialah orang yang pertama kali memberiku mawar dibandingkan dengan Ryou. Lagi pula Hayako pasti menghawatirkanmu juga, Takeshi."

"Ahahahaha, tentu saja Ryohei-_senpai_...sepertinya walaupun Hayako seperti itu, ia pastilah mengkhawatirkanku juga." Ucap Takeshi dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"Yosh! kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke klub boxing! Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Kyona to the extrim!" Ucap Ryohei dengan semangat kemudian keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Takeshi yang hanya menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian terlihat Hayako berdiri didepan pintu.

"Geez, kau selalu saja membuatku ingin memukulmu, _Yakyuu-baka_." Ucap Hayako santai kemudian masuk kedalam.

"Ma...ma...Hayako, kau tega sekali kepadaku." Ucap Takeshi sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Seterahku saja, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bicarakan dengan _Shibafu-atama_ itu?"

"Ra-ha-sia." Ucap Takeshi sembari mengedipkan matanya. Hayako yang melihat itu hanyalah bisa mendesah pelan kemudian masuk kedalam sana dan melemparkan sesuatu kepada Takeshi, setelah itu iapun pergi dari sana, mencari _hime_nya.

Takeshi hanya terdiam sembari melihat benda yang dilemparkan oleh Hayako. Sebuah bunga mawar yang diikat dengan pita putih ditengah batangnya. Kemudian Takeshi tersenyum dan melirik kearah pintu.

"Kau, memang Tsundere...Hayako." ucap Takeshi sembari menghela nafas pasrah "Tapi, aku senang kau perhatian padaku."

Kita kembali ketempat Tsuna dan juga Kyona. Dimana kedua perempuan itu kini tengah duduk tenang sembari meminum teh. Dengan wajah Tsuna ada sedikit memar karena terkenak hantaman tonfa Kyona.

"Jadi begitu. Apakah kau tau solusinya?" Tanya Kyona lalu melirik kearah Tsuna yang udah babak belur.

"Ha? Apa?" Tanya Tsuna, lalu Kyonapun mendeathglarenya dan menyiapkan tonfanya dikedua tangannya "Hi-HIIEE! Me-menurutku, bagaimana kalau kau buat kejutan saja..la-lagi pula masih banyak waktu sebelum waktunya bukan?" Ucap Tsuna.

"Hn, kau benar juga herbivore." Ucap Kyona kemudian menyembunyikan tonfanya.

_"Selamat dari tonfa keramat Kyona-chan."_ Batin Tsuna sembari menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemaniku untuk membeli kejutan." Ucap Kyona.

"A-apa, aku? Ta-tapi-."

"Jika kau menolak..._kamikuroso_!" Ucap Kyona dengan serigaian dan menyiapkan tonfanya. Akhirnya Tsunapun menyerah dan hanya mengangguk pasrah

.

**Namimori town**

"Kenapa dia ikut, herbivore?" Tanya Kyona sembari menatap kearah Hayako dan menyiapkan tonfanya.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan, _hime_!" Seru Hayako menyiapkan dynamitnya.

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua...jangan bertengkar." Ucap Tsuna berusaha melerai kedua _guardians_nya itu.

"Tch, herbivore. Setelah menemaniku aku akan menggigitmu nanti." Ucap Kyona sembari menatap kesal.

"Hi-HIEE!" Seru Tsuna kaget.

Setelah melakukan percakapan akhirnya mereka menuju ketoko olahraga. Kyona nampak memperhatikan dengan baik dan teliti satu persatu sarung tinju yang berada disana. Melihat itu Tsuna tidak ingin menganggunya dan melihat yang lainnya juga.

"_Hime_, sebenarnya apa yang _Skylark_ itu lakukan?" Tanya Hayako bingung.

"Dia sedang memilih hadiah." Ucap Tsuna.

"Herbivore, bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Kyona sembari memperlihatkan sarung tinju yang berduri.

"Kau gila Kyona!" Seru Tsuna panik kemudian menggeleng keras "Ryohei-_senpai_ pasti akan menjadi oon saat melihatnya."

"Hn, tapi aku suka ini." Ucap Kyona sembari melihat sarung tinju itu.

"Ganti! Ganti!" Seru Tsuna kalang kabut, Kyona memperhatikan sebentar lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Hn." Hanya menghela nafas kemudian Kyona mencari hadiah yang lainnya.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

"Takeshi...apa menurutmu Kyona akan ingat ulang tahunku?" Tanya Ryohei sembari berbaring diatap sekolah, dengan Takeshi yang senantiasa menemaninya dan ikutan dilema.

"Mungkin saja, Ryohei-_senpai_. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa langsung menebak begitu saja. Terlebih tahun lalu Hayako juga melupakan ulang tahunku."

"Kufufufu, sungguh malang nasibmu Takeshi..Ryohei." Kedua orang itu berbalik kemudian melihat sosok berambut bermodel nanas dan bermata dua warna[?] dengan sebuah pancingan ditangannya yang diujungnya dipasangkan foto-foto Hayako dan Kyona.

"Ah, kau Rokudo-_senpai_..bagaimana kabar Kenni dan Chikusai?" Tanya Takeshi.

"Mereka masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ayo ikan-ikan, bangkitlah." Ucap Rokudo sembari menarik keatas pancingannya otomatis foto-foto itu naik dan membuat Ryohei serta Takeshi berusaha bangkit untuk mengambilnya. Benar-benar deh, ketiga _guardians_ ini pada ngak waras.

Sepertinya kita melupakan satu _guardians_, ah paling cuman perasaan author doang. Oke lanjut to the story!

"Kufufu, sepertinya sedang membicarakan hal yang seru." Ucap Rokudo.

"Ya begitulah, Rokudo-_senpai_." Kata Takeshi sembari memain-mainkan foto yang ada ditangannya.

"Oya, oya. Apa itu?" Tanya Rokudo penasaran.

"Para kekasih yang Tsundere." Ucap Ryohei dan Takeshi kompak.

"Kufufu, beruntung sekali Tsunahime-ku tidak Tsundere. Semoga hubungan kalian semakin membaik ya, berharaplah gadis _skylark_-mu itu tidak melupakan ulang tahunmu." Ucap Mukuro setengah mengejek. Membuat ubun-ubun Ryohei keluar.

"UAAGG! AKU MAU MENINJU ORANG TO THE EXTRIM!" Seru Ryohei mengamuk.

"R-Ryohei-_senpai_..." Ucap Takeshi sembari menahan rasa sakit ditelinganya kemudian tertawa. Rokudo? Jangan ditanya, dia udah tewas deluan ditanah "Ma..ma..sepertinya Rokudo mati, _senpai_." Ucap Takeshi sembari tertawa.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu Ryou mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendekati Sawada." Mendengar nama keluarga kekasihnya dipanggil Rokudo langsung bangkit dari kubur[?].

"Ku-fufu, tidak akan kubuarkan Tsunahime-ku diambil oleh orang lain." Ucap Rokudo.

"EXTRIM!" Seru Ryohei kencang hingga membuat Takeshi tidak bisa mendengar perdebatan Rokudo dan Ryohei. Gendang telinganya sedang bermasalah, apalagi dia berada disebalah Ryohei. Yang tabah ya, Takeshi-kun.

* * *

**Some place POV**

Disebuah tempat yang terlihat sudah rusak bagaikan bangunan yang telah terkenak gempa bumi, muncullah cahaya terang disana dan memperlihatkan sebuah mesin waktu berwarna putih, pintu mesin itu terbuka dan menampilkan enam sosok orang yang melangkah keluar.

"Jadi ini ya, Namimori?" Tanya salah satu dari orang-orang itu, dia memakai sebuah pakaian berwarna hitam dan rambutnya berwarna biru dengan bandonya berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna emas.

"Hehehe, setidaknya aku bisa bermain bersama dengan Vongola Decimon dimasa ini." Ucap seseorang memakai baju seperti jubah terusan dan tudung berwarna hitam, akan tetapi rambut berwarna indigonya terlihat disisi kanan-kiri wajahnya, matanya berwarna ungu akan tetapi tidak terlalu terlihat karena ditutupi tudung.

"Kau selalu saja mau menikmati sendiri, Nae." Seorang peria berambut oren pendek dengan pakaian warna putih dan memakai sebuah headset, matanya berwarna merah.

"Hehehe, bilang saja kau juga ingin melawan gadis berambut putih itu karena sudah mengalahkanmu bukan?" Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Cih." Desis peria itu sinis sembari menatap patner sekaligus rivalnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ingat tugas kita kemasa depan adalah untuk menyingkirkan Vongola Decimon." Ucap seseorang dibelakang mereka, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut merah yang memakai baju berwarna putih dan memakai bunga lily putih, matanya berwarna minz [kombinasi dari putih dan hijau].

"L, apakah aku boleh menghabisi peria ilusi itu?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang cewek itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ dan memakai baju berwarna putih, matanya berwarna hijau.

"Tidak baik mengambil mangsa orang, J." Ucap gadis bermata emas.

"Kau diam saja X. Tidak ada yang meminta pendapatmu." Ucap peria berambut _blonde_ itu sembari menatap dingin kearah perempuan bermata emas itu.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk membekukan kalian." Ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Hmm, kau harus menahan amarahmu L." Ucap seseorang dibelakang gadis berambut indigo, seorang peria dengan memakai baju berwarna hitam dan memakai sebuah gelang, warna rambutnya hitam kelam.

"Kalau kau keluar amarahku malah tidak meredah bodoh." Ucap gadis berambut merah itu. Kemudian terlihat mesin itu menghilang dari sana "Ingat jika kalian tidak berhasil berarti kalian semua itu sampah."

"Hehehe, begitukah sikapmu kepada saudara-saudaramu sendiri?" Ucap gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri disebalah gadis berambut merah.

"Diam saja kau, Nae. Semuanya cepat lakukan perintahku." Ucap gadis berambut merah kemudian dengan segera yang lain menghilang dari tempat itu _"Dodo terlalu bodoh untuk meneruskan cincin Mare Kaminari, dengan segera aku harus menemukan penggantinya."_ Kemudian iapun menghilang dari sana.

* * *

**Namimori town**

"Semoga Ryohei-_senpai_ senang ya." Ucap Tsuna sembari tersenyum, Kyona hanya menghela nafas dengan barang yang dia beli.

"_Hime_, aku akan pergi ketoko itu sebentar ya." Ucap Hayako sembari menunjuk kearah supermarket. Tsuna hanya mengangguk, kemudian Hayako berlari kesana.

"Herbivore...kita pergi ketoko itu." Ucap Kyona sembari menunjuk kearah toko baju yang tak jauh dari sana. Sementara itu Tsuna hanya dengan pasrah mengikuti Kyona. Tapi saat ingin melangkah tiba-tiba saja sebuah _flame_ berwarna merah menyerang merea.

"Ap-!" Belum selesai Tsuna dan Kyona berbicara mereka langsung diserang kembali, pada akhirnya keduanya melompat kebelakang dan melihat sosok seorang gadis yang terbang diudara menggunakan _flame_ _Strom_ dengan sebuah _crossbow _yang ia pegang.

"Hehe, akhirnya kutemukan juga...Vongola Decimon..MATI KAU!" Seru gadis itu kemudian menembakkan crossbownya, dengan sigap Kyona langsung mengeluarkan _tonfa_nya dan mengeluarkan _flame_ hingga menyinari tonfa itu kemudian menghentikan panah-panah _flame_ itu.

"_Hime_! Kyona!" Seru Hayako sembari berlari kesana, kemudian iapun mengambil sebuah _box_ dan mengeluarkan _flame_ dari cincin Vongolanya, iapun membuka jaketnya dan memperlihatkan _box-box_ yang berada disana dan membuka satu lalu keluarlah sebuah peluru untuk '_flame arrow_'nya "Makan ini!"

**DZZIIINGG!**

"Lawanmu adalah aku." Ucap seorang peria berambut oren dengan sebuah _scythe_ yang ber_flame_ seperti milik Hayako. Kemudian iapun menerang Hayako yang dengan lihainya ditangkis oleh Hayako.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Seru Hayakon kemudian membuka _box_ lainnya lalu munculah seekor kucing, dan iapun membuka _box_ lainnya, dimana saat dibuka kucing itu berubah mencari seekor Leopard yang dikedua sisi kaki depannya terdapat sebuah _gear_ dengan kobaran _flame_ "Uri, lindungi _Hime_!" Seru Hayako. Seketika itu juga Leopard itu menerjang cewek berambut indigo itu.

"Cih, berani menganggu kau hewan sialan." Ucap cewek berambut indigo itu kemudian mengeluarkan _animal box_nya dan membukanya, keluarlah seekor Yeti dari _box_ itu. Kemudian Yeti itu nampak bertarung dengan Uri. Kemudian perempuan indigo itu kembali fokus kedua cewek didepannya.

"Panganggu." Ucap Kyona kemudian mengambil _box_nya dan membukanya, menampilkan seekor landak kemudian menyerang gadis berambut indigo itu yang langsung ditangkisnya.

"Tch...kalau begini." Ucap gadis indigo itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _box_ lainnya dan membukanya, memperlihatkan sebuah panah emas yang nampak berkibar dengan _flame_ yang melapisi panah itu. Kemudian ia menembakkan panah itu kearah landak itu, seketika landak itu hancur "Hanya dengan ini aku ti-! Apa? sial! Aku tertipu kemana mereka?!" Seru gadis berambut indigo itu saat tidak melihat lagi kedua perempuan yang tadi diserangnya.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

Sementara itu nampak Rokudo, Ryohei dan Takeshi sedang berbincang-bincang dan membanggakan kekasih mereka masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja sebuah _flame_ berwarna melesat kesana. Dengan sigap ketiga orang itu melopat dan bersiaga dengan musuh yang kemungkinan akan keluar.

"_Refleks _yang bagus. Walaupun begitu, kalian masih lemah!" Seru cewek berambut merah kemudian menembakkan kembali _flame_ ditangannya. Seketika Rokudo membuat ilusi kabut hingga disana menjadi berkabut.

"Kau telah memasuki daerahku." Ucap Rokudo menggema disana. Perempuan itu tersenyum lebih tepatnya meyerigai, tak lama kemudian muncul cahaya cerah disana dan menghilanglah kabut itu.

"Rokudo, akulah lawanmu." Ucap seorang gadis berambut biru kemudian mengeluarkan _flame_ ditangannya "Mari!" Seru gadis itu kemudian melesat kesana dan bertarung bersama dengan Rokudo yang memakai sebuah trident [*salah?*].

"Takeshi...jangan membuatku bosan." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam kemudian menyerang Takeshi menggunakan pedang, yang Takeshi tangkis menggunakan pedang juga.

"Kau kira aku akan melakukan itu." Balas Takeshi menantang kemudian menyerang kembali lawannya menggunakan Shigure Kintoki-nya. Akhirnya pertarungan di Namimori Middle-school tidak dapat dihindarkan.

.

**Back to Namimori Town**

"_Hime_.." Hayako saat ini tengah melewati lorong-lorong yang berada di Namimori town guna menghilangkan jejak dari peria berambut oren itu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bertarung tapi, mengigat bahwa saat _animal box_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyona pecah dan sosok kedua cewek itu menghilang. Hayako urungkan niatnya dan pergi mencari Tsuna serta Kyona.

"Mau lari kemana kau!" Seru laki-aki berambut oren itu.

"Sialan!" Seru Hayako kemudian menembak kearah peria berambut oren itu. Tapi dengan mudahnya, tembakkan itu ditahan oleh barrier yang dibuat menggunakan Mare Ringnya yang bertipe _Arashi_.

"Kau takkan bisa lari dariku. _Tempesta dimorte_!" Seru peria berambut oren itu. Hayako hanya bisa menghindar dari serangan bertubi-tubi yang cowok itu berikan.

_"Ceh. Tidak ada cara lain."_ Batin Hayako kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _headset_ dengan lambang 59 "_Operation X_." Guman Hayako.

_"Operation X starts..."_

"Hoo, akhirnya kau menggunakannya juga." Ucap peria berambut oren.

"Tentu saja, sehabis aku mengalahkanmu, aku akan mencari _Hime_!" Seru Hayako kemudian menembak kembali dengan pengarahan dari _Operation X_.

Sementara itu Kyona dan Tsuna nampak bersembunyi disalah satu gedung.

"Kenapa kau membawaku lari, herbivore?" Tanya Kyona kesal dengan sepasang tonfa ditangannya.

"Ma-maaf Kyona. Tapi menurutku dia cukup berbahaya." Ucap Tsuna sedikit ketakutan.

**DHHUUUARR**

"Kh..." Terlihat asap ditempa mereka bersembunyi setelah asap itu menghilang memperlihatkan Hayako yang sepertinya parah.

"Hayako!" Seru Tsuna kemudian berlari kearah Hayako diekori oleh Kyona.

"Kutemukan..kalian." Ucap gadis berambut indigo serta peria berambut oren yang menyerang mereka.

"Si-al. La-rilah.._Hime_.." Ucap Hayako susah payah.

"Mati kalian!" Seru keduanya kembali lalu menyerang dan ditangkis dengan Kyona yang malah menyebabkan cewek _skylark_ itu terdorong dan terluka parah.

"Kyona!" Seru Tsuna kaget. Kemudian ia melirik kearah kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hehehe, sudah kutunggu saat dimana aku bisa bermain dengan Decimo.." Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu kemudian mengangkat crossbownya dan mengarahkan ke Tsuna. Baru saja akan menembak dan Tsuna menghindar sebuah cahaya langsung menyinari tempat itu.

"Kenapa ini?" Tanya peria berambut oren itu bingung. Kemudian cahaya meredup dan tidak memperlihatkan ketiga sosok gadis yang tadi berada dihadapan mereka "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Hehehe, kurasa mereka sudah pergi ke dunia pararel." Ucap gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Menarik." Ucap peria berambut oren sembari menyerigai "Sebaiknya kita melapor. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin jika Nee-chan membunuhku." Kemudian keduanya menghilang dari sana.

.

**Namimori-chuu**

"Cih." Decak Rokudo pelan kemudian menahan serangan, lawan yang mereka lawan cukup kuat terlebih lagi gadis berambut biru yang juga illusion seperti dirinya. Sementara itu Ryohei masih nampak asik bertarung walaupun ia sudah terlihat cukup parah begitu juga dengan Takeshi yang sama parahnya dengan Ryohei.

"Kita akhiri saja Nee-san." Ucap peria berambut _blonde_ kepada gadis berambut merah.

"Tumben kau memanggilku Nee-san?" Ejek gadis berambut merah.

"Aku sedang ngak _mood_, sudah kita habisi saja." Ucap peria berambut _blonde_ itu kemudian mengeluarkan _flame _besar dari tangannya. Ia mengangkat keatas dan menembakkan kearah Rokudo, Ryohei dan Takeshi berserta dengan beberapa orang yang masih berada disana.

**DHUUUARR**

Letusan besar yang membuat semua orang disana langsung pergi ke Namimori Middle-school dan melihat bangunan itu sudah menjadi runtuhan yang terlihat parah.

"Nii-san!" Seru Ryou dan memasuki reruntuhan itu kemudian mencari-cari sosok Ryohei didalam sana.

"Kau bodoh Gran! Bagaimana jika kita mati ha?!" Seru gadis berambut biru itu marah, pakaiannya ada yang sobek karena tidak sempat menghindar.

"Pedulikah aku?" Tanya pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu.

"Sepertinya kau harus mendidik keras adikmu, L." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam kelam.

"Kau juga harus melatih adikmu itu, K." Ucap gadis berambut merah.

"Nee-san aku kembali." Seru peria berambut oren dengan tampang datar. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut indigo yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya gadis berambut merah.

"Hehehe. Menyebalkan, mereka langsung ber-pararel ria ketempat lain." Ucap gadis berambut indigo.

"Sasgawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, dan Mokuro Rokudo sepertinya mereka sudah mati." Ucap peria berambut hitam. Mendengar itu Ryou langsung melebarkan matanya, kakanya mati ditangan mereka, kemudian diapun berbalik dan berlari tanpa sengaja menyengol salah satu tembok dan jatuhlah beberapa reruntuhan.

_"Sial!"_ Batin Ryou kesal kemudian berlari. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah _flame_ berwarna merah menyerangnya dan menahan gerakkannya.

"Mau kemana kau.." Ucap peria berambut oren itu.

"Hmm, Sasgawa Ryou...adik kembar dari Ryohei yang beda 1 tahun." Ucap gadis berambut biru itu.

"Berarti musuh ya. Kalau begitu kubunuh saja!"

"UUWAA!"

"Tunggu Nae!" Seru gadis berambut merah, dengan segera peria berambut oren itu menghentikan serangannya.

"Ah, ada apa Nee-san?" Ucap peria berambut oren itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hmm, aku sudah mendengar bahwa saudaramu mati bukan?" Ryou mengangguk, kemudian gadis berambut merah itu menyerigai lebar "Kalau begitu, kau tidak ada kesempatan lain selain bergabung dengan kami, atau kami akan membunuhmu." Seketika itu semua orang yang berada disana kaget dengan perkataan gadis berambut merah itu.

* * *

**Namimori-chuu  
Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Di Namimori Town kini telah terjadi pertarungan antara Basil dan Squalo, lalu Gokudera, Yamamoto yang ikut melawan Squalo serta Tsuna yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi saat HDWDnya menghilang dan kembali seperti semula. Serta datangnya Dino dan berhasilnya Squalo mengambil kotak itu.

"Kotaknya!" Seru Basil saat melihat kotak itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi! VOII!" Seru Squalo kemudian menghilang dari sana.

"Tsuna, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Dino.

"Aku tak apa-apa Dino-san." Ucap Tsuna. Kemudian ia melirik kearah Basil yang pingsan.

"Juudaime, maafkan kami." Ucap Gokudera menyesal.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kalian pergi pulang." Ucap Reborn "Kau ikut aku dame-Tsuna." Ucap Reborn. Baru saja akan melangkah tiba-tiba Tsuna langsung ditimban gadis yang jatuh dari langit.

"Juudaime!" Seru Gokudera dan hendak kearah Tsuna yang pingsan tapi iapun ketimbang seorang cewek dan ikutan pingsan. Yamamoto juga kenak dan akhirnya pingsa, dan kenapa mereka jadi pingsan cuman gara-gara ketimban cewek dari langit, hanya author, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Tsuna serta Yang Maha Kuasa yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Silver **: "Bagaimana dengan ceritanya apakah kalian menyukainnya? Cerita ini saya buat waktu classmeeting, rencanannya mau dipublishkan besok tapi mengigat bahwa besok libur dan ngak bisa make Wi-Fi sekolah jadinya saya publish saja sekarang sekalian makan es buah yang dibagian ama guru-guru PPL. Buat yang udah baca terima kasih ya, saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika kalian mau me-review cerita ini *bungkuk*."


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Akira Amano

Another Vongola Decimo © **SilverLevKingHea**

**Warning **: OOC, OC, rated bisa berganti, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, dan sebangsanya

Rated : **T**

**Summary **: Vongola Decimo dari dunia pararel berpindah ke dunia dimana Tsuna dan para _guardians_nya sedang mengadakan _Ring's Battle_. Dan musuh-musuh barupun mengancam nyawa kedua Vongola Decimo itu/summary gagal/RnR

.

.

.

**Scilly Italy**

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berusia sekitar 7-8 tahun tengah melihat-lihat berkas yang berada dimejanya. Berkas-berkas itu menumpuk hingga menjadi gunung, dan laki-laki bermata emerald itu menguap lebar, tanda bahwa ia telah bosan dengan tumpukkan-tumpukkan _paperwork_ disana. Menengok kiri-kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat atau memperhatikannya kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dimeja dan mendengkur pelan bahwa ia sudah masuk kealam mimpi.

Tapi diluar dugaan seorang laki-laki bertopi fedora nampak memperhatikannya dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sebuah pistol berwarna hijau nampak di tangannya kemudian mengarahkan kearah peria berambut hitam itu.

**DOR DOR DOR**

"GHHEE! Reborn kau mau membunuhku!" Seru laki-laki itu marah.

"Itu salahmu karena menelantarkan perkerjaanmu, sapi bodoh." Ucap laki-laki bertopi fedora itu nampak tidak peduli dengan pandangan sebal laki-laki berambut hitam "Lagi pula, kalau bukan paksaan Tsunahime aku tidak akan kesini dan mungkin akan melatihnya."

"Tsuna-nee bukanlah anak yang selalu kau ajari Reborn." Ucap anak berambut hitam itu kemudian meneruskan membacanya dan matanya nampak membulat melihat tulisan disalah satu _paperwork_nya.

"Ada apa, Dame-usi?" Tanya Reborn sembari mendekat kearah laki-laki berambut hitam, kemudian reaksinya sama seperti laki-laki berambut hitam.

"A-aku tidak percaya, aku akan pergi keJepang untuk melihatnya sendiri!" Seru laki-laki itu kemudian keluar dari sana untuk merapikan pakaiannya, Reborn nampak melihat laporan itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini gawat–." Guman Reborn kemudian berjalan keluar dari sana "Chrome...kita ke Namimori bersama dame-usi itu!" Ucap Reborn, seketika muncul kabut disebelahnya dan memperlihatkan Chrome, gadis manis berambut biru [atau indigo? Entahlah, hanya Chrome, Mukuro, YME dan Amano yang tau *plak*] panjang itu muncul disebelah Reborn.

"Hime dan Rokudo-sama...akan baik-baik saja bukan? Reborn-san?" Tanya Chrome. Reborn tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan sedikit cepat dan membuat Chrome mempercepat jalannya.

.

**Namimori-chuu  
Namimori Hospital**

"Uh-hu." Guman Hayako kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Tsunayoshi dan Dino yang memperhatikannya dengan raut wajah bermacam-macam.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." Ucap Tsunayoshi. Hayako berkedip tiga kali setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Kemudian memori terakhir muncul kembali, dimana mereka diserang oleh mafia yang mengincar _hime_-nya.

"Ah, _HIME!_" Serunya kemudian duduk dan memegang bahu Tsunayoshi "Kau tak apa-apakan _hime_? Tidak terluka bukan?" Tanya Hayako.

"_A-ano_, se-sebenarnya k–."

"Eh?! Tino juga ada disini?" Tanya Hayako bingung. Dan ini makin membuat Dino maupun Tsunayoshi tambah bingung. Lalu Hayako menengok kiri-kanan dan melihat jelas bahwa ini berada dirumah sakit "Loh? Bukankah kita ada di Namimori-town." Ucap Hayako bingung.

"Se-sebenarnya kami menemukanmu jatuh dari langit." Ucap Dino.

"Jatuh dari langit? Aku tidak ingat. Ngomong-ngomong _hime_, mana si gadis _skylark _itu?" Tanya Hayako yang menengok kesana-sini.

"_Skylark_?" Tanya Tsunayoshi dan Dino bingung.

"_Hime_, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu dan membuatnya jadi berlawanan dengan arah gravitasi? Tino juga, kenapa lensamu tidak senada dengan rambutmu atau warna kesukaanmu, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah sembuh dari rabun dekatmu?"

"Ha?" Dino semakin bingung dengan perkataan Hayako.

"Se-sebenarnya..."

**BBRRAAKK**

Baru saja akan mengucapkan kelanjutannya tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Tsunahime.

"Hayako!" Seru Tsunahime lalu mendekat kesana.

"Tu-tunggu, kenapa _Hime_ ada dua?" Tanya Hayako bingung sembari melihat Tsunahime dan Tsunayoshi. Kemudian dengan cepat pikirannya bergerak dan turun dari kasur tidak memikirkan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti punggungnya "Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Ucap Hayako bersiaga dengan dynamitnya yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ma-maksud kami baik, ka-kami menemukanmu terjatuh dari langit." Ucap Dino mencoba untuk melerai[?]. Jika saja ada Romario mungkin ia bisa melindungi Tsunayoshi dan juga dirinya, tapi masalahnya Romario tidak ada.

"Me-mereka jujur Hayako..ja-jadi bisakan kita menyelesaikannya dengan berbicara?" Ucap Tsunahime walaupun 30% masih ragu.

"Ka-kalau _Hime_ yang mengatakannya, maka aku akan menurutinnya." Ucap Hayako kemudian menyimpan dynamitnya dan duduk dibawah.

"Itu, terima kasih karena sudah menolong kami." Ucap Tsunahime.

"Sa-sama-sama." Ucap Tsunayoshi dan juga Dino.

"Kalau boleh tau, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Dino. Ia mulai memandang curiga kearah dua cewek itu, bagaimana tidak? Udah jatuh dari langit secara misterius dan bikin pingsan [-Dino dpp [dan penggawal-penggawalnya]] lalu tiba-tiba saja memanggil Tsunayoshi dengan sebutan aneh, kemudian tiba-tiba saja berubah sifat saat menyadari bahwa Tsuna jadi dua [sebenarnya ia juga kaget] parahnya, kenapa ia juga sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kedua cewek itu mirip dengan Gokudera dan Tsunayoshi[dasar lobet *dicambuk*].

"Aku, Sawada Tsunahime. Dan dia Gokudera Hayako." Ucap Tsunahime memperkenalkan diri.

"EHH?!" Ucap Tsunayoshi dan Dino tidak percaya "Tidak mungkin!"

"Hmm?" Hayako dan Tsunahime nampak bingung.

"Ciaossu." Ucap seseorang bayi.

"Reborn/Reborn-san!" Ucap Tsunayoshi dan Dino.

"Eh? Reborn, kok kamu jadi bayi lagi?" Tanya Tsunahime bingung.

"Hmm, aku tidak tau apa yang kau katakan. Dame-Tsuna, cepat panggil guardians yang lainnya." Ucap Reborn, tepatnya perintah Reborn kepada Tsunayoshi sembari menodongkan senjatanya.

"Hi-HIEE! Ba-baiklah Reborn!"

**Some Place POV**

"Tch. Membosankan, Ryo-chan~ tolong ambilkan air putih, aku haus nih~." Ucap perempuan berambut indigo dengan nada riang –yang tentu saja membuat Ryou _faceplam_–, segera Ryo mengangguk dan mengambilkan air putih.

"Jangan Ryou-kun. Sebaiknya kau kasih saja dia _tonix_ [*swt*]." Ucap laki-laki berambut oren.

"Apa katamu jeruk!" Seru perempuan berambut indigo.

"Kau mendengarkanku bukan, _stalker_." Balas laki-laki berambut oren itu.

"Oh-ho, ngajak berantem ya." Ucap wanita berambut indigo itu dan mengeluarkan _crossbow_nya begitu dengan laki-laki berambut oren yang mengeluarkan _scythe_nya dan bersiap untuk bertempur. Pemandang itu membuatnya melihat _de javu_ antara Rokudo dan juga Kyona yang bertarung terus menerus, tidak peduli dimana, dan dalam keadaan apapun mereka masih saja berantem.

Kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas pelan dan mendekat kearah dua orang itu sembari membawa mampan yang berisi dua gelas air putih kemudian meletakan ditengah-tengah orang kedua orang itu.

"_Arigatou_ Ryo-chan~/Ryou-kun." Perempuan berambut indigo dan laki-laki berambut oren itu mengucapi kalimat tersebut secara bersamaan kemudian meminum dengan tenang, seola pertengkaran tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

_"Untung saja aku mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh L-nee-san."_ Batin Ryou sembari menghela nafas.

_Flashback_

_"Ryou-chan~ selamat bergabung dengan famiglia kami!" Seru perempuan berambut merah itu dengan nada senang, soal tidak memiliki dosa sama sekali._

_"Pasti seru ya." Ucap laki-laki berambut oren sembari tersenyum._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan ada adik baru!" Seru perempuan berambut biru._

_"Apa katamu? Tentu saja Ryou-kun akan menjadi adikku!" Seru laki-laki berambut blonde sembari mendeathglare._

_"Siapa yang kau bilang, ha? Ryo-chan akan menjadi adik angkat kami!" Seru perempuan berambut indigo._

_"Apa katamu!?" Laki-laki berambut oren marah. Sementara itu nampak perempuan berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut hitam menghela nafas._

_"Mohon dimaklumin ya, Ryou-chan, mereka memang seperti itu." Ucap perempuan berambut merah menghela nafas._

_"Anggap aja seperti keluarga sendiri ya." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam sembari tersenyum. Ryou hanya bisa terdiam, dia pikir dirinya akan tersiksa seperti difilem-filem yang dia nonton, dia akan dijadikan pembantu dan di aniaya. Tapi entah kenapa sikap mereka yang tadi menyeramkan menjadi penuh kehangatan. Ryou mengangguk kearah kedua orang itu._

_"Kau bisa memanggilku L sedangkan yang rambut oren itu Z dan yang rambut blonde itu J. Mereka adalah saudaraku. Ryou-chan bisa memanggilku dengan L-nee-san atau L-nee-chan kalau mau." Ucap perempuan berambut merah._

_"Kau bisa memanggilku K sedangkan yang berambut indigo itu adalah Nae dan yang berambut biru adalah X. Kalau tidak keberatan bisa memanggilku dengan K-nii-san atau K-nii-chan." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam._

_"Kalau begitu, kau pake baju putih ini!" Seru perempuan berambut merah sembari memperlihatkan seragam seperti miliknya yang berwarna putih._

_"Tidak, kau pake yang hitam saja!" Seru laki-laki berambut hitam sembari memperlihatkan seragam yang sama seperti miliknya dan berwarna hitam._

_"Putih!"_

_"Hitam!"_

_"Putih!"_

_"Hitam!"_

_"Putih!"_

_"Hitam!"_

_"Putih!"_

_"Hitam!"_

_Lagi-lagi Ryou faceplam dan sweetdrop plush jawdrop melihat tingkah laku semuanya, nampak bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan, aura yang semulanya mencengkram menjadi hangat dan dapat dia lihat wajah-wajah yang nampak memancarkan kekhawatiran, kelembutan dan juga kepedulian disana._

_Tiba-tiba saja jam yang dimiliki oleh perempuan berambut merah itu berbunyi dan membuat perempuan berambut merah itu menengok kearah jam itu._

_"He? Klien baru lagi?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah._

_"Hmm, aduh sepertinya ini akan susah." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam yang melirik kearah jamnya._

_"Nae, Z. Kalian berdua menjaga markas dan melakukan tugas kecil-kecilan. Sisanya ikut aku dan K." Perintah perempuan berambut merah._

_"He? Kenapa kami!?" Seru perempuan berambut indigo dan peria berambut oren secara bersamaan._

_"Karena, kalian partner. Jaa, jaga diri baik-baik ya~. Oh iya Ryou-chan sini sebentar." Ucap perempuan berambut merah kemudian Ryou kesana dan perempuan itu mendekat kearah Ryou hingga ia membisikan sebuah kalimat–_

_"Kalau Nae dan Z bertengkar, segeralah selesaikan yang mereka suruh, dengan begitu kau serta markas ini aman."_

_"Ha?"_

_..._

Yang Ryou pikirkan dari kalimat itu bahwa jika mereka mengamuk maka tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya, dan itu artinya tidak ada hari esok untuk mencari para perempuan[?] dan keluar dari famiglia ini.

"Ryo-chan~, apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya perempuan berambut indigo itu bingung.

"Itu, kalian dari famiglia apa?" Tanya Ryou. Terlihat perempuan berambut indigo itu terdiam dan wajah bingungnya menjadi wajah datar. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki berambut oren.

"Kita ganti topik." Ucap laki-laki berambut oren.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau boleh tau nama kalian itu siapa?" Tanya Ryou. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti topik.

"Kami masih belum bisa memberitahukan kepadamu. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi ya, Ryou-kun. Panggil saja dulu dengan nama yang tadi Nee-san kenalkan padamu." Ucap laki-laki berambut oren.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya perempuan berambut indigo.

"Sebenarnya usia kalian berapa?" Tanya Ryou.

"Aku 12 tahun!" Seru perempuan berambut indigo dengan mantap.

"Bohong, dia itu 13 tahun sama seperti ku." Ucap laki-laki berambut oren.

"Tch. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya!" Seru perempuan berambut indigo dan akhirnya keduanya kembali berdebat. Ryou nampak menatap awan diluar jendela, menatap betapa indahnya langit berwarna biru yang dihiasi oleh awan.

**Some Place, Again!**

"Ugh.." Takeshi membuka matanya dan melirik Ryohei yang tengah mengobatinnya menggunakan _Sun Flame_ "Ryohei-_senpai_..." Ucap Takeshi kemudian duduk dan melihat kesekeliling "Kita ada dimana?"

"Aku tidak tau to the extrim. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan Rokudo." Ucap Ryohei.

"Rokudo-_senpai_!" Seru Takeshi.

"ROKUDO TO THE EXTRIM! JAWAB KAMI!" Seru [baca : teriak] Ryohei.

"Aku disini!" Seru Rokudo.

"Kau dimana _Senpai_! Perlihatkan wujudmu!" Seru Takeshi.

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Rokudo.

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA TO THE EXTRIM!?" Tanya Ryohei.

"AKU NYANGKUT DIATAS!" Teriak Rokudo nyaring hingga burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari seperti mencari tempat perlindungan dari gempa dadakan. Takeshi dan Ryohei menengok keatas dan mendapatkan sosok Rokudo yang bajunya nyangkut dan luka ditubuhnya "Kufufu, tolongin aku.."

"Aku akan menurunkanmu dengan cepat to the extrim!" Seru Ryohei kemudian meninju pohon itu hingga tumbang, diikut sertakan dengan Rokudo yang naas tertimpa pohon.

"Ahahaha– Sudah jatuh tertimpah pohon pula, ahahahah. _Senpai_ kasihan banget ya." Ucap Takeshi tertawa, terdengar lebih seperti ledekkan dari pada rasa simpati.

"Ku-fufu, KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU YA!" Teriak Rokudo kepada Ryohei.

"AKU MENOLONGMU TO THE EXTRIM!" Ryohei ikut berteriak dan membela dirinya.

"Ma..ma.. Rokudo-_senpai_, Ryohei-_senpai_ jangan bertengkar dulu. Sebaiknya kita segera mencari tau kita berada dimana." Ucap Takeshi, lalu ia melihat kesekelilingnya "Sudah pasti ini adalah hutan."

"KITA JUGA TAU INI HUTAN! AHOTAKE!" Seru Ryohei dan Rokudo sementara itu Takeshi hanya tertawa saja.

"Maa..maa.. kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mencari jalan keluar bukan." Ucap Takeshi.

"Kufufu~ kalau begitu kau yang memimpin saja." Ucap Rokudo.

"_KYOKUGEN RIGHT_[?]!" Seru Ryohei.

"Ah,, kalau begitu mari!" Seru Takeshi sembari tertawa pelan kemudian memimpin keduanya mencari jalan keluar. Sepertinya mereka harus berpikir 2 kali jika menjadikan Takeshi seorang pemandu untuk keluar dari sana dengan selamat[?].

.

**Namimori Hospital**

"Ada apa memanggil kita kemari, Tsuna." Ucap Yamamoto.

"_Juudaime_, anda tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka bukan?" Tanya Gokudera saat membuka pintu.

"Ti-tidak, Gokudera-kun." Ucap Tsunayoshi.

"Oh, Tsuna. Kau mempunyai saudara kembar ya." Ucap Yamamoto saat melihat Tsunahime dan tertawa.

"_Yakyuu-baka_, tentu saja tidak. _Juudaime_ tidak mempunyai saudara bukan." Ucap Gokudera.

"To the extrim! Padahal aku lagi berlatih dengan Colonnello-_sensei_!" Ucap Ryohei.

"Oni-san...maaf jika menganggu latihannya." Ucap Tsunayoshi.

"Hahaha, padahal tadi aku lagi kemini market." Ucap Yamamoto.

"_Yakyuu-baka_, tidak ada yang menannyakanmu!" Seru Gokudera.

"Ma..ma..Gokudera, jangan marah, nanti cepat tua." Ucap Yamamoto santai.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini sebelum kugigit kau herbivore." Ucap Hibari bersiap dengan tonfanya.

"Ky-Kyoya, jangan lakukan." Ucap Dino.

"EXTRIM!" Seru Ryohei.

"Ini rumah sakit herbivore. Kau berisik _kamikuroso_!" Seru Hibari.

"Astaga.." Guman Dino sembari menahan Hibari begitu juga dengan Tsunayoshi.

"Entah kenapa aku seperti merasakan _de javu_." Ucap Hayako yang melihat pemandangan itu.

"Benar sekali..ngomong-ngomong nih, apa tidak apa-apa ya ribut?" Tanya Tsunahime pelan.

"Entahlah..memangnya ada apa _Hime_?" Tanya Hayako bingung. Dengan wajah mendadak pucat, Tsunahime memegang kepala Hayako dan menyuruhnya menengok kebelakang, disana berdiri sosok Kyona –yang telah sadar– dengan tonfa dikedua tangannya dan memandang penuh amarah.

"_Herbivore_..disini rumah sakit. Jika kalian tidak diam, aku bersumpah akan mengigit kalian sampai mati dan memasukkan kekandang hiu." Ancaman ditambah aura super duper ekstra mumper dingin membuat ruangan menjadi sepi. Lalu mata para _guardians_ tertuju kearah Tsunahime dan Hayako yang nampak bermuka pucat dan melihat seseorang yang tangah berdiri dibelakangnya lalu melirik sosok itu. Kyona yang udah mengeluarkan aura ungu dan tonfanya serta matanya yang terbakar amarah.

"Ciaossu." Ucap Reborn.

"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah mengecil kembali." Ucap Kyona heran dan menampilkan ekspresi datarnya "_Omnivore_, katakan dengan cepat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Kalau tidak, _kamikuroso_."

"BeginiKyonasebenarnyasaataku hampirdiserangadacahayaputih terangterusterngaktaunyakita udahmelayangdilangitdanjatuh nimpamerekalalumerekajugayan gmenolongkita!" Entah apa Kyona bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunahime yang kepanikan. Kyona hanya manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti dan itu membuat Tsunahime menghela nafas legah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian katakan?" Tanya Reborn.

"Hn, aku hanya menjelaskan kenapa kita bisa ada disana." Ucap Tsunahime dengan tampang polos dan langsung tergantikan dengan wajah bingungnya "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Hayako dan Kyona saling bertatapan.

_"Hmm, Takeshi-ku pasti sedang berlatih. Ehh, tapi itukan Takeshi..ah sudahlah nanti kulihat saja sendiri."_ Batin Hayako sembari melihat Yamamoto.

_"Ryohei bodoh itu pastilah sedang berlatih boxing atau malas-malasan diatap Namimori."_ Batin Kyona terlihat tenang.

Err, apakah Kyona memanggil Ryohei dengan namanya bukan Omnivore? Entalah mungkin ia sedang dilanda kegaluan *ditonfa*.

_"Kira-kira Rokudo-kun kesepian ngak ya? Soalnyakan Chrome sedang tugas di Italy dengan mereka."_ Batin Tsunahime.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan nama kalian satu-persatu." Ucap Reborn memutus pikiran mereka tentang kegiatan *cough*kekasih*cough* mereka.

"Ah, maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Sawada Tsunahime." Ucap Tsunahime.

"Jangan bercan–." Ucappan Gokudera terputus oleh suara lantangnya Hayako.

"Namaku Gokudera Hayato, tangan kanan _Hime-sama_!" Seru Hayako.

"Namaku Hibari Kyona..."Ucap Kyona singkat sembari melirik kearah lain.

"Ma...ma... ternyata kalian saudara ya." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Takeshi?" Tanya Hayako sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yamamoto Takeshi."

_"Yada. Dia bukan Takeshi-ku."_ Batin Hayako _faceplam "Kalau begitu Takeshi pastilah sedang berlatih."_

"Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"SASAGAWA RYOHEI! EXTRIM!" Seru Ryohei dengan 'extrim'.

"Jangan teriak ditelingaku! _Shibafu-atam_!" Seru Gokudera ngak kalah keras.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? _TAKO-HEAD_!" Seru Ryohei.

"KAU!" Seru Gokudera sembari mengeluarkan dynamitnya.

"H-hwaa..Go-Gokudera-kun..onii-san..tolong tenanglah." Ucap Tsunayoshi.

"Berisik _herbivore_." Ucap Hibari sembari menyiapkan tonfanya.

"Dia Hibari Kyoya dan aku Dino."

"Aku Reborn. Tutor Dame-Tsuna."

Berbeda dengan Tsunayoshi dkk, Tsunahime, Hayako dan Kyona nampak tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar nama mereka itu.

"_Hime_...apa ini _time travel_?" Tanya Hayako bingung.

"Bodoh, pakailah otakmu, kalau betul seharusnya tidak semirip ini." Ucap Kyona sembari melihat keluar, kota Namimori yang indah.

"_Ano_...mungkin kita terkirim ke dunia pararel lainnya lagi." Ucap Tsunahime.

"Hmm..." Reborn nampak melihat gerak-gerik ketiga orang itu.

"Jadi maksud _Hime_...kita berada didunia lain?" Tanya Hayako dengan ekspresi senang?

"_Gurame_[?] jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Ucap Kyona.

"Apa katmau gadis _skylark_!" Seru Hayako.

"Kau mendengarkan ku." Ucap Kyona.

"_BAKA-TEME!_" Seru Hayako sembari mengeluarkan dynamitnya.

"Apa katamu _baka-dobe!_" Seru Kyona dengan perempatan dikepalanya dan mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Hi-HIEE! To-tolong jangan bertengkar!" Ucap Tsunahime panik.

"Kalau _Hime_ bilang begitu." Ucap Hayako sembari memasukkan dynamitnya kesakunya, sedangkan Kyona tidak jadi menyerang dan hanya berdecak pelan.

"Hmm..apakah kalian tau tenang mafia?" Tanya Reborn.

"Mafia tentu saja...maksudku yeah..memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tsunahime.

"Hmm..." Reborn tersenyum kecil. Menandakan bahwa ada suatu rencana dikepalanya[?] dan kita tau saudara-suadara bahwa rencana Reborn itu selalu saja menyeramkan[?].

**Namimori-chuu  
Another Pararel**

Dilokasi kejadian at Namimori middle school yang terkenak gempa [alias dihancurkan oleh you-know-who], terlihat lima orang yang terdiri dari 3 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki. Yap, para _arcobaleno_ yang bukan bayi tetapi sosok adult tengah melakukan investiagasi bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna oren dan seorang laki-laki yang menggenakan jas hitam dengan rambut hitam pendek. Tak berapa lama terlihat sebuah limosin hitam berhenti didepan sana. Dan pintu limosin itu terbuka memperlihatkan du–

TET DUM BASS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tadi itu suara apa? Ah masa bodoh dah, kepaksa baca ulang deh. _Back to the story_!

Dan pintu limosin itu terbuka memperlihatkan kedua orang yang nampak tergesa-gesa, ralat hanya satu orang saja yang tergesa-gesa.

"Ah, Reborn-san...dan juga Lambo-kun. Kalian datang kesini juga rupanya." Ucap peria berambut piran gitu.

"Tentu saja Dame-Tino." Ucap Reborn lalu nampak mengarah kesana.

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun disini, menyebalkan." Ucap cewek berambut hijau dengan sebuah kacamata hijau dan pokoknya semuanya hijau kecuali jaket panjang yang ia kenakkan berwarna putih [dan matanya] tengah mengangkat rongsokan-rongsokan bangunan yang siapa tau bisa menemukan sesuatu menarik[?].

"Bagaimana, apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Kora?" Tany perempuan berambut kuning dengan sebuah headbang yang dijadikan bando dan terdapat nomor 1 disamping headbangnya, yang sedang mengangkat beberapa balok kayu dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak." Ucap Chrome yang nampak mengangkat satu-persatu balok.

"Mu..tidak ada sejauh uang memandang[?]." Ucap seorang cewek berambut ungu yang bertudung dan memakai pakaian hitam.

"Dasar bodoh...tentu saja tidak ada sejauh uang memandang." Ucap laki-laki berambut ungu jabrik.

"Mu..kau menggangguku. Kalau gajiku kepotong, akan aku ambil gajimu." Ucap wanita itu kemudian pergi buat mencari tempat lainnya.

"_Teme_! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau Vanessa!" Seru laki-laki berambut ungu itu dan berdecak kesal.

"Dame-usi...coba kau kesini sebentar." Panggil Reborn.

"Ada apa lagi, Reborn?" Tanya Lambo sembari mendekat kesana. Lalu iapun melihat kearah petunjuk yang ditemukan Reborn "I-inikan..."

"Eh? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya laki-laki berambut biru dengan sebuah tato [yang seperti api] disebelah wajahnya [bingung kanan atau kiri].

"Hmm, Mirch. Hubungi boss-mu itu. Sepertinya masalah ini bertambah besar." Ucap Reborn.

"Ba-baik." Ucap laki-laki yang bernama Mirch itu kemudian menekan ponselnya.

"Re-Reborn...Tsuna-nee akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Lambo. Reborn hanya diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**Silver **: "Akhirnya chapter 2 bisa di publish. Aneh? Iya memang aneh, chapter ini kehapus 6 kali jadi musti ulang ngetiknya sebanyak 7 kali dengan ini. Yap, semoga para readers menyukai cerita ini. Tolong direview ya. Yang udah nge-review thanks ya..ngomong-ngomong saya akan mengusahkan update kilat, kan udah liburan, jadinya punya waktu bebas. Ciao~."


End file.
